


188: “I only need you.”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [188]
Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald, The Great Gatsby (2013)
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Daisy is cancelled, Gay, M/M, quarantine writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23974792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Relationships: Nick Carraway/Jay Gatsby
Series: 365 [188]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1287065
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	188: “I only need you.”

**188: “I only need you.”**

* * *

  
“It’s another letter from Miss Daisy, Mr. Gatsby.”

“Throw it in the trash.”

“She’s still sending letters to you.” 

Jay glanced back from the fire to Nick. The man was focusing on something in the distance outside the window instead of focusing on Gatsby, “I guess she never did stop loving you.”

“Come here.” Gatsby ordered as he held his hand out to Nick. Once settled against his chest did Gatsby run his hand down Nick’s spine, “She could send hundreds of letter for the rest of our lives and I will still never reply to any of them.”

“Don’t you still love her?”

“Daisy is and will always be my first true love but that love has faded over time just as my need to still be in her life. I’m better now and I’m only better now because of you. I only need you.”


End file.
